


The Journal.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, ass eating, dirty talking, dominant mickey for a bit, tease mickey, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian is Mickeys' roommate. He keeps a journal of all the things he wants to do to Mickey.Mickey ends up finding the journal and reading some of it so he decides to tease Ian.And of course, as all my writings have, there is filth. Enjoy my little perverts. ;)





	The Journal.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian was currently rereading the pages of his journal. He kept it hidden in his room so his roommate wouldn't come searching for it. Not that Mickey ever came in his room a lot but Ian wouldn't put it past him to go snooping. Mickey just seemed like that kind of guy.  
It wasn't even a journal anymore. It was a book turned into filth of all the things Ian wanted to do to Mickey. Every inappropriate thought he had, every wet dream, every dirty, filthy thing that has crossed Ians' mind were written on these pages. He probably shouldn't have used Mickeys' name but it helped him write out his fantasies. Fantasies that he so badly wanted to be reality. 

He had filthy thoughts about Mickey, yes, but he also had a huge crush on the older man.

"Yo, Gallagher! Come here!"

Ah, speak of the devil he was home from work for the weekend. 

Ian closed his journal and left it on his desk before he got up, cut off his light and walked into the living room, "What's up?"

"I ordered some pizza and I was going to get in but as soon as I pulled in here to grab my wallet, my fucking car ran out of gas. If I gave you the money could you pick up the pizza and put gas in my car? I have a gas can."

Ian nodded, "I can do that. Want me to get some drinks?" 

"I just put some beer in the fridge but if you want to get some sodas or water you can." 

Mickey grabbed his wallet that he had left at home and pulled out some money. He handed it to Ian, "God bless you, Gallagher. Now get your ass out of here and go get the food. I'm hungry."

"Where's your gas can?" Ian asked, "I figured I'd smell it if you had it in the house." 

"It's in the hall closet. Thanks, Ian. I appreciate it. I'm going to go take a long hot shower until you get back." 

Ian got the gas can and said bye to Mickey before heading out of their apartment.

  
Mickey stepped out of his room with two fresh towels, some new clothes and was about to head to the bathroom to take a shower. Until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked into Ian's room and saw a small journal sitting on his desk.

Mickey often wondered what Ian wrote about in there. He was often hunched over it just writing and whenever Mickey asked about it Ian ignored the question. Mickey would just shrug it off because it was none of his business but he was also curious as to what the red head was writing.

If Mickey had a nickel for every moment that Ian ran out of the room just to write in there then he'd be able to live on his own. Not that he'd want to because he liked Ian. Liked looking at the red head.

Since Ian just left moments ago he figured he would have enough time to just skim pages without getting caught so he walked into Ians' room and sat down in Ians' chair.

He wasn't going to bother reading it from the first page so he just flipped it open and read the first pages he landed on.  
What he read had his eyes widening and his stomach churning.

_**Fucking shit. Another day of dealing with Mickey looking like a whole fucking meal. I promised myself I would never use that phrase but what else can I say? He's fucking delicious looking. Don't get me wrong, during the week I love seeing Mickey in his jeans during the week. His ass looks absolutely incredible but on the weekends when he's free to wear whatever he wants he puts on these** **sweats** **that make his ass look so mouth-watering and the outline of his cock has my mouth actually watering. What I'd give to bend him over and pull those pants down and attach my mouth to his ass."**_

Mickey closed the book and just sat there staring at it. He was now throbbing and if he wanted to get off before Ian got home then he would have to do it now. He grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He took off his clothes and tossed them to the floor. He put his new clothes and towels on top of the toilet and then just stood there.

He needed to cut the water on and stand under it. Cold water. He was so turned on right now. So curious as to what else Ian had wrote in that book. He made it his personal mission to read more of it.

After jacking off, washing his hair and cleaning his skin, Mickey stepped out of the hot shower. He dried off, got dressed and walked back into the living room. 

Ian was home a little while later.

"Here's your change." Ian said, putting the money on the counter.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza down. Mickey followed him in.

"Thanks for the gas." Mickey spoke, just staring at Ians' back. 

He let his eyes rake down Ians' body and tried not to imagine what he would look like naked. Tried not to imagine the muscles he knew were underneath Ians' shirt seeing as the red head walked around shirtless all the time. Just as Mickey was doing now.

The two grabbed a plate of pizza, a beer and headed out into the living room where they always ate together. They never cut TV on because it distracted them. Instead they just talked and got to know each other though it seemed as if they already knew everything about each other.

Ian put his plate on the coffee table before taking his shirt off and tossing it on the back of the couch.

Mickey kept his eyes on his own plate. He didn't need to think about what he read but it was racing through his mind. 

Shit, Mickey thought.

The last thing he needed or wanted was to get fucking hard in sweat pants. Especially knowing how much Ian loved them on him.

"How was work?" Ian asked, biting into his second piece.

"Good. Shit as always but good." Mickey replied, finishing the rest of his beer.

He let out a loud burp and excused himself not knowing that Ian was currently staring at him.

"So what are your plans tonight?" Mickey asked, turning to look at him.

Ian jerked and looked at Mickey, "Uh, Lip wanted to hang out tonight if that's cool?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead with your brother. I could use a night alone no offense." 

He really just wanted to read more of Ians' journal.

  
Mickey waited for Ian to be gone for an hour before he walked into Ians' room. The journal was still sitting on his desk. Apparently Ian trusted Mickey enough not to come in his room and read his crap.

Oops, Mickey thought.

He decided to start with the first page this time. Holy actual shit, Ian must have been writing about him for a long time.

_**Today marks a year since I moved in with Mickey.**_ Everyday _ **since meeting him I have wanted nothing more than to kiss the hell out of his pretty lips. Ugh. I feel like a**_ love struck _ **teenager but if you saw Mickey you'd understand. He's fucking beautiful. He can be an asshole at times but who isn't? He has an incredible chest and it takes a whole lot of effort not to stare at him when he gets out of a shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down it. And what I'd give to rip off his towel and see what's underneath it. My fucking mouth is watering just thinking about it. Shit, I need to get laid and just pretend it's Mickey. That probably makes me pathetic but what can I do? I can't just make a move just**_ because _ **Mickeys' gay. I will have to spend the rest of my life touching myself to the thought of him. But with the images I get in my head I am not complaining. I'll just enjoy living with the hottest man on planet fucking earth**_.

  
Mickey inhaled and held his breath for a few seconds before letting it out. He licked his lips and thought about having some fun with Ian because right now his cock was completely hard and the feeling in his stomach couldn't be explained. Sure, he has thought Ian was attractive. It was part of the reason he chose Ian to be his roommate. That and he was the only sane one he interviewed. Mickey just happened to luck out with Ians' good looks.

He ran a hand down his face and leaned up on the desk with his chin in his hand as he continued to flip through the pages. The more he read the filthier the enteries got. It was pure filth. Pure, unashamed, unfiltered smut.

Mickey couldn't fucking breathe.

He sat up and pressed his hand into his cock. 

"Shit." He whispered.

He couldn't just sit there and jackoff in Ians' chair over things that Ian has written about him.

No. He had to have some fun with this.

And boy was he about to have the best time of his life.

Before he had without a single doubt, the best fuck of his life.

 

He went into the laundry room where their clothes were piled up. He grabbed one of Ians' shirts and walked into the bathroom. He kicked off his pants and boxers before sliding the shirt on knowing that it'd be too big on him.

He looked at himself in the full-length mirror and spun to see how much of his ass it covered. He grinned when he saw it didn't cover it fully. The bottom half of his ass was shown off and he knew Ian would love it.

He cut the light off and walked back into Ians' room once more. He flipped through it until he found a page written entirely about his ass. He was going to make this work to both of their advantages.

_**Fuck, Mickeys' ass is the best. He rarely wears briefs but when he does holy shit. They cling to his ass and I just want to bite his cheeks. I bet the flesh is so soft and I would kill just to get a little glimpse off that ass. I want to fucking eat it until he is squirming on my tongue and moaning over and over. I bet he moans so pretty. I'm pretty hard and it's taking all my effort not to jack off right now because Mickey will be home any minute and I don't want to get up and close my door. It'll take forever for my** **hard-on** **to go down. I just need to wait it out. Eventually it will go down but for**_ now **I'm going to imagine Mickeys'** **a** **ss. Little fucking tease and he has absolutely no idea what his ass does to me.** **Hopefully** **, if I'm lucky he will find out when I'm eating him out until he can't speak and fucking him so** _ **well** **he cries.**_

 

  
Mickey was harder than a brick and the shirt was pressing against his cock and he could feel himself leaking onto Ians' shirt. He would have to wash it but right now he was about to have some fun with Ian that hopefully resulted into Mickey being pinned down and fucked good and hard.

He walked out of Ians' room once again and went into his own room. He closed the door and faced the mirror that was hanging on it. He turned around and held his phone up over his shoulder so he could take a picture. The only thing in it was below Mickeys waist. You could see where the shirt ended and the lower half of Mickeys' ass peaking out from the fabric.

Mickey grinned and went to his contacts. He put the picture in and typed, _"I borrowed one of your shirts, Ian. Hope you don't mind."_

 

After he sent it he decided to keep it on. If Ian reacted the right way then Mickey wouldn't be home alone much longer.

He was right.

Their door opened and slammed shut less than an hour after he sent the picture.

"Mickey!"

His voice was high pitched almost strained.

It had Mickey laughing as he got off the couch. He walked towards Ian who was glaring at him.

His eyes raked over Mickeys' body before landing back on his face, "What the fuck, Mickey?"

"What? If you didn't want me to borrow your shirt you should have just told me." Mickey said, moving the bottom of the fabric between his fingers.

Ian didn't say anything. His heart was racing but he could hear it beating in his ears. Was the room spinning or was he just light-headed due to seeing Mickey in his fucking shirt?

"What do you think?" Mickey asked, spinning in a full circle.

"Son of a bitch." Ian whispered.

Mickey smirked, "I am a son of a bitch but ya know?"

Ian ripped off his jacket and tossed it on to the counter, "I was having a good time with Lip."

"Okay? I didn't tell you to come home." Mickey said, shrugging, "Just wanted to let you know I was borrowing your shirt."

Ian walked over towards Mickey and looked down at him. Blue eyes were peering up at him with amusement twinkling inside them.

"It's a little too big though." Mickey continued, "It barely covers my ass."

He turned around just to keep teasing Ian. He was having a lot of fun at the moment seeing as Ians' face was completely different than what it usually was.  
It was tense as if he was holding his breath. His eyes were glazed over with pure lust and want. Mickey could see Ians' hands clenched into fists by his side as if trying his best not to touch Mickey.

Mickey slowly bent over causing the shirt to rise up and show off his entire ass.

"See?" Mickey continued, "It can't keep me covered."

In seconds, Mickey foud himself being pinned up against the wall. His back slammed into it and he grunted but the pain was very little. In fact he didn't mind it. Not when Ian was staring at him like that.

"You are a fucking-" Ian stopped and took in a deep breath as he moved closer to Mickey.

He breathed in Mickeys scent before shaking and saying, "Fucking tease."

Mickey grinned, "I am aren't I? This could be something you write about in that journal of yours."

Ians' eyes widened at the words.   
Mickey had read some of his journal.   
And now Mickey was in one of his shirts showing off that fucking ass.

"You read my journal?" Ian questioned, hands going to Mickeys' hips.

"So what if I did?" Mickey challenged.

Within the blink of an eye, Ian spun Mickey around and pushed him up against the wall. Mickey gasped seeing as it took almost all his breath.

"Ian." Mickey panted.

"You don't have the upper hand now do you?" Ian chuckled, running his hand down Mickeys back, "Not only do you invade my privacy but you use my own thoughts against me to turn into the biggest cock-tease."

Ian took off his shirt and threw it behind him not taking his eyes off of Mickey.

Mickeys left side of his face was pressed against the wall, "Ian I-"

"I'm going to make you feel good." Ian continued on, "Going to make you feel so fucking good. Fuck."

He groaned as his hands pushed up the shirt and ran down to grab Mickeys' bare ass.

Mickey about choked as he tried pushing back instantly into Ians' hands.

"Fuck." Ian gasped, "Always knew your ass would feel incredible."

He pressed closer against Mickey as his hands continued to fondle and dig into the soft flesh.

He pressed soft kisses against Mickeys' neck who in turn moved his head around to allow Ian more access. He pressed back and groaned when he felt Ians' hard cock pressed up against him.

"Pants. Off. Now." Mickey panted, "Want to feel you."

Ian chuckled and ran his tongue up Mickeys neck before pulling back and pushing his pants and boxers down his legs. He instantly got to his knees right then with Mickeys ass right in front of him. He ran his hands up the back of Mickeys thighs before grabbing onto the bottom of the flesh, groaning.

"Ian." Mickey moaned, "Please."

Mickey didn't realize how much he actually wanted Ian until the red head walked through the front door with that look on his face. Now all Mickey could think about was having the red head touch him, kiss him, fuck him. He was so fucking hard and his cock was being pressed against the wall.

Ian moved closer and bit down on the left side of Mickeys ass.

Mickey gasped and dug his ails into the wall, "Shit, Ian."

Ian didn't say anything. He just used his hands to spread Mickey open. His mouth hovered over Mickey just breathing softly against him completely enjoying the way Mickey was pushing back.

"Please, Ian." Mickey begged, "Please fuck me with your tongue. Eat me out like I know you want to. Make me fucking cum just from your tongue." 

Ian groaned and without any kind of warning he pressed his tongue flat in between Mickeys cheeks and ran it up to the top of his ass.  
Mickey let out a surprised gasp and slammed his forehead against the wall.

It was all Ian needed to continue working his tongue inside Mickey. His hands were gripping Mickeys ass tight as he continued licking Mickey roughly. He just got his hands and mouth on Mickey and already Ian was hooked. Fucking addicted to an ass he has dreamt about for what felt like forever.

"Shit." Mickey moaned, slowly grinding his hips back against Ians' face.

Ian groaned happily and slowly began pushing his tongue inside of Mickey. 

Mickey let out a loud cry and tossed his head back as he pushed his hips back. 

Ian was happily pressing his face into Mickeys' ass as his tongue began fucking inside of the other boy. He ran his hands up and pushed the shirt up a little further and held his hands up there as he moved his head back and forth causing his tongue to go in and out of Mickey as if he was fucking him.

Mickey was already becoming a moaning and whimpering mess.

Ian pulled back only to say, "Take the fucking shirt off." 

Mickey quickly ripped the shirt off and tossed it behind him before pressing himself against the wall again.

Ian went back to eating him out as if he never stopped. His face was pressed tight and close against Mickeys' ass. His tongue was moving in slow circles for a few moments before he flattened it and ran it up and down Mickey a few times just loving the way Mickeys' knees seemed to buckle and the sounds of Mickeys' nails scratching down the wall.  
  
Mickey could feel his legs shaking as the pleasure shot through his body. He couldn't fucking breathe.

"Ian oh fuck." Mickey groaned, grinding his ass back on Ians' face, "Feel so fucking good." 

Ian pulled back and bit into his other cheek before pulling back and rubbing his hands over the flesh, "This fucking ass is mine. You got that?" 

Mickey nodded, "It's yours. I'm yours."

His voice was breaking almost as if he was being strangled.

Those words had Ian standing up and spinning Mickey around. He pulled him away from the wall and into his chest so he could slam his lips against Mickeys'. The two fought for the upper hand, their cocks rubbing together causing them to groan into each others mouth. Their hands were running all over each others bodies as Ian started walking them backwards.

"I'm going to fuck you so good." Ian whispered.

"Just like you have been wanting to from day one." Mickey teased, laughing softly.

His face was flushed, hair a mess and the imprint of the wall on the left side of his face.

"Couch or bed?" Ian asked, frantic just to have Mickey pinned down.

"Bed. Now. I don't give a fuck whos." 

Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall into his room. He pulled Mickey in for a kiss before shoving him back onto his bed.

Mickey pushed himself up against Ians' pillows as the red head crawled up on the bed with him.

"Let me suck your cock." Mickey ordered, "Crawl up my body and sit over my chest. Fuck my mouth." 

Ian cursed before doing as Mickey said. His legs were thrown over Mickeys chest as he rubbed the head of his cock against Mickeys' pink lips.

"Open up gorgeous." Ian spoke, licking his lips.

Mickey slowly did as he said and groaned as Ian pushed his cock ito his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it tightly and went up and down a few times before Ian finally started fucking into his mouth.

His hands were tangled in Mickeys' hair as he started fucking his mouth without a second thought.

"Shit." Ian cursed, thighs shaking as he continued his movements.

Mickey groaned around his cock but never tried pulling away. He just took what Ian was giving him happily. Ian was huge so the weight of his cock on Mickeys' tongue was incredible. The taste was incredible.

His own cock was throbbing between his legs, ass still aching for Ians' tongue but even more so for the cock he was currently sucking the life out of.

"Such a pretty fucking mouth." Ian groaned.

His breathing was picking up as the pleasure went to his balls. He felt like he'd be able to cum in Mickeys' mouth but after all the time of wanting nothing more than to bury his cock in Mickeys ass, Ian refused to let that happen.

He slowly pulled out of Mickeys' mouth and about died when he saw Mickey looking up at him with his big blue eyes. He was absolute sin.

Mickey licked his lips and watched Ian move back down his body. He settled between Mickeys legs and grinned up at him.

"Your turn."

It was all he said before wrapping his lips around Mickeys cock and going down.

Mickey cried out and arched his back off the bed. Ians' mouth was so warm and Mickeys' cock was in heaven. The way Ian was sucking in his cheeks to make his mouth tighter for his cock had Mickey squirming on the bed.

Ian moved up and down at a rapid pace. Mickey could almost feel his blood racing through his body as the pleasure in his body went up to a whole other level. He was going to cum in Ians' mouth if the other boy kept it up but he didn't want that.

He wanted Ian to fuck him into his bed until he was squirming and pushing down on his cock. He wanted to clench around him and feel Ian shake inside of him as he came and filled Mickey up.

"Ian." Mickey panted, "Ian stop, fuck."

Ian slowly pulled off and looked up at him, "You okay?"

Mickey nodded, "Just want you to fuck me. Don't want to cum until you're inside of me."

Ian slid up his body and kissed him again. He just wanted to be as close to Mickey as he possibly could. 

"Want me to get a condom?" Ian asked.

"I want to fucking feel you." Mickey told him wrapping his legs around Ians' waist.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

He was desperate to go into Mickeys ass without a condom but he wasn't going to do anything that could risk their health.

"I'm sure, Ian. I'm sure." Mickey told him, trying to grind against him.

"Christ, you're acting like you're in heat." Ian chuckled, not really having a lot of room to talk.

"Just get your dick in me you jackass."

Ian snorted and reached down to grab his cock. He pressed the head up against Mickey and let go if it. He put his hands on each side and began pushing inside.

"Holy fuck." Ian gasped, "So tight."

"It's-fuck-been a while-Oh god!" Mickey cried,grabbing onto Ians' back. 

He placed his forehead against Ians' shoulder as the red head continued to push inside of him. He could feel Ian stretching him out, could feel him in his gut. He was on cloud nine.

As was Ian. Mickey was tight around him and he was squeezing Ians' cock as if his life fucking depended on it.

"You okay?" Ian asked, lips hovering over Mickeys.

Mickey nodded and sat up to kiss Ian. The two got lost in the kiss as Ian began fucking into Mickey just as he had always wanted to.

Rough. Hard.

"Shit." Mickey gasped, trailing his nails down Ians' back.

Ian grunted into his ear before moving hsi head only to attach his lips to Mickeys neck. He sucks the skin into his mouth then bites down hard enough to have Mickey whimpering due to pleasure from the pain.

"Shit, you feel so good, Mick." Ian grunted, "Wish you would have read it earlier."

Mickey wanted to laugh but he was too busy shaking from Ians' thrusts.

They were hard and deep sending Mickeys' cock into a frenzy. Ian's cock was hitting his prostate head on and the feeling in Mickeys lower stomach was growing intense.

Ian wanted to drag this out for as long as possible but fuck, Mickey was clenching so tight around him he was getting lightheaded.

Ian tightened his fingers into the sheets as he tucked his face into Mickeys neck. He was breathing heavily against Mickeys' skin sending chills down the other boys spine.

Mickey tugged on Ians hair with one hand and used the other to dig his nails into Ians' back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey groaned, arching up against Ian.

His cock was being rubbed against his stomach and Ians' as the red head continued to fuck into him.

"Ian." Mickey whined, "So fucking close."

He gasped when the head of Ians' cock slammed right into his prostate again.

Mickey spazzed out and drew blood from Ians' back, pulling hard on his hair causing Ian to let out a deep groan.

"I'm going to fill you up." Ian gasped, "Going to make you feel me for days."

Mickey squirmed and cried out as Ians stomach pressed against his cock again. That was all he needed. He closed his eyes tight as his orgasm took over his body. He squirmed, whined and whimpered at the intense pleasure.

"Shit!" Mickey moaned, holding on tight to Ian as he continued to fuck into him.

He clenched tight around Ian and about melted at the sound that came out of Ians mouth.

The red head pushed inside of him one more time and held himself there as his orgasm followed him only seconds later. It was intense. He came inside of Mickey for what felt like forever and the feeling of Mickeys ass hugging his cock was almost too much.

The back of his thighs spazzed as he held himself up over Mickey allowing his orgasm to subside. He could feel his cock softening inside of Mickey so he slowly pulled out.

Mickey groaned at the sudden empty feeling. He couldn't even turn to look at Ian. He was too limp and his body felt heavy right now.

They were silent apart from their breathing. It was ragged, broken and heavy breathing.

After a few moments, Ian turned onto his side so he could look down at Mickey.

"Did you enjoy what you read?" Ian teased.

Mickey did a quiet laugh and opened his eyes to look up at Ians' face, "If I didn't you wouldn't have just fucked me."

Ian leaned down and tucked his face into Mickeys neck pressing soft kisses on his skin. 

"You're going to have to start a new journal." Mickey joked.

Ian laughed and pulled back and looked down at Mickey, "Kinda like you."

"Kinda like you too, Gallagher."

 

They spent the weekend talking but more than anything they spent it in bed finding out what other things the other liked. 

Which Ian did indeed write down in another journal.

 

Mickey asked Ian to officially be his boyfriend weeks later when they went out for dinner and Ian accepted happily.

 

The two were together for four years before one morning randomly going to the court house and getting married. Though their families were pissed neither boy could give a shit.

  
They were happy and that was all that mattered to them.


End file.
